


Half-Hickies

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship Smooches!, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Hickies, Kissing, Making Out, Making out in a stairwell really, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: “So...”Patrick returns the smile. “So...”“She interrupted us, and I think that’s kind of rude.”“Oh, I’ll be sure to reprimand her the next time she comes in,” Patrick assures with a nod. David wants to fall over.--20: Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Half-Hickies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxtails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtails/gifts).



> Written for [@patrickbrewsky](patrickbrewsky.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the 50 kisses prompts.

Above the store, leveled just above the back room with an entrance tucked away toward the back of the building, there’s a storage space. 

It’s used for their surplus of decorations and product, old boxes, a toolbox, and according to Stevie - ghosts. 

David knows she’s fucking was fucking with him initially, but every so often he regrets not burning sage when he first signed the lease (proper technique courtesy of a very earthy woman he dated back in his early twenties). 

The second the bath salts lady leaves, David makes his way around the center display tables, smiling awkwardly at Patrick. He sidles up to him at the cash, hands clasped together. 

“So...”

Patrick returns the smile. “So...”

“She interrupted us, and I think that’s kind of rude.”

“Oh, I’ll be sure to reprimand her the next time she comes in,” Patrick assures with a nod. David wants to fall over.

He purses his lips, humming to himself as he glances around the store. 

“David.” 

He turns back and Patrick pulls him close and kisses him. It’s slow, with one of Patrick’s hands running up David’s back. His other hand leave its place on the desk and plays with the hem of his shirt.

He hikes it up, a hand coming to splay on the skin of David’s hip. David jolts his head back then, causing Patrick’s eyes to go wide with concern. 

“Let’s maybe not do this where people can see,” David whispers in their little space. He tugs at Patrick’s belt loop once, and slinks away into the back.

Patrick’s on him instantly, pinning David against the wall with a breathy laugh as the kiss gets dirtier. His hands find their way to the curve of David’s hips under his shirt again, flush against each other. 

In the fray, David manages to get them to the stairwell leading to the storage space above with Patrick one step higher than David. 

He gently tilts Patrick’s head to the right, his collar loose enough for David to get his wet lips on his neck without having do undo any more buttons. He bites gently, feeling Patrick writhe just slightly beneath him.

Hands in back pockets and shirts riding up, and Patrick letting out a soft but unforgivable moan that makes David go a little weak. He nips again at the exposed skin, hot kisses and hotter breath making Patrick’s dull nails dig into his back.

One of his hand slips into David’s hair, causing him to press further into Patrick’s neck with a muffled giggle. 

David’s hands fumble with Patrick’s belt - _Stupid, braided belt creating such a barrier._ He manages to get it undone just enough, and he has his fingers around the zipper when there’s a clatter of a door and the ringing of the bell below them.

They go static, David looking offset toward the curtain leading out to the floor.

He screws up his face, and lets out a sharp “Fuck” through gritted teeth. In front of him, Patrick’s a little breathless and his face is flush. It’s really fucking cute, and it’s doing something to David.

“Ding-ding!”

_Stevie._

David lets out another swear, pecks Patrick quick on the lips and says, “Fix yourself,” before stumbling down the stairs, he patting his hair as he goes.

He’s going to either play it off like nothing happened or kill Stevie. Or both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
